The invention relates to a system having a heat exchanger.
A heat exchanger has been described in WO 95/35474 A1. In said heat exchanger, two refrigerants and a coolant are in heat-exchanging contact. In said publication, it is regarded as being advantageous that each flow duct for the first and for the second refrigerant is in heat-exchanging contact, at its two flat sides, with the third fluid, specifically with the coolant. The plates and the flow ducts are designed accordingly, and are arranged in the manner described and presented in said document.
In the heat exchanger according to DE-A-3 017 701, four fluids participate in the exchange of heat, wherein one of said fluids is cooling air which can flow freely through one section of the heat exchanger.
EP 1 054 225 B1 presents and describes an absorption refrigeration machine. One component of said refrigeration machine is used as a recovery heat exchanger. Said heat exchanger also has a plurality of heat exchanger sections formed from a plurality of plates or flow ducts. It is provided in EP 1 054 225 B1 that a fluid is placed in heat exchanging contact, in one heat exchanger section, first with a second fluid and, in another heat exchanger section, with a third fluid.
For example, in a motor vehicle, there is often provided an air-conditioning system which has an air-conditioning circuit through which a refrigerant flows and which comprises a condenser, evaporator, expansion valve and compressor, and in some cases, also an intermediate heat exchanger. Furthermore, a cooling or temperature control system having a liquid coolant for the drive engine, for the operating fluids thereof and if appropriate for further auxiliary units is generally provided.